


Di alieni e tè corretto

by Fanny_Infinity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Infinity/pseuds/Fanny_Infinity
Summary: - D’altro canto, non vedo perché il mio tè dovrebbe essere un tuo problema, moccioso. –Eren avrebbe voluto che quel tè fosse un suo problema. In realtà, avrebbe voluto che tutto ciò che riguardava quel tizio sconosciuto fosse un suo problema. Tirò un lungo sorso disperato dalla cannuccia e, preso alla sprovvista dal gusto intenso – a voler essere riduttivi – del drink, tossì e sputacchiò tutto quello che aveva cercato di bere. Addosso al nano.La ruga che corrugò la fronte del tizio e il color porpora che tinse le guance del ragazzo furono un tutt’uno.- Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto! – strillò Eren, mentre il panico s’impossessava di lui e Jean si spiaccicava una mano sul volto.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	Di alieni e tè corretto

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa fic nel 2016 e ho realizzato di non averla mai postata su AO3. Così, per celebrare gli anni di gioventù (?) in cui shippavo ereri, mi è sembrato giusto pubblicarla anche qui.  
> [In caso qualcuno se lo chiedesse, il nome del locale, che non è né intelligente né a tema, è stato scelto in onore dell'Horror realmente esistente, un pub della mia città a cui voglio tanto bene - e in cui purtroppo manca un Colossal Titan.]

_Mai giudicare il contenuto delle tazze altrui finché non ne hai bevuto un sorso_   
  


Un Mojito, un Cosmopolitan (“Sul serio, Jaeger? Lo sanno tutti che il Cosmopolitan è roba da gay che guardano _Sex and the City_!”, “E tu perché conosci la roba da gay che guardano _Sex and the City_?”), due shot di Tequila (“La vera Tequila si fa con il verme, Jaeger, lo sapevi? Scommetto che non avresti il coraggio di berla.”, “Veramente quello con il verme sarebbe il Mezcal…”, “Sta’ zitto, Armin.”) e uno di rum e pera.  
Fermata successiva: l’Horror.  
Fondato nel 1996 da Keith Shadis, l’Horror era uno dei locali più gettonati e al tempo stesso temuti di Trost, e la a sua fama era da attribuirsi al celebre Colossal Titan, il drink in grado di stendere anche il bevitore più temerario.  
La leggenda narrava che una volta un avventore coraggioso ne avesse ordinati due e fosse finito in coma etilico.  
Stuzzicati da tutte le voci che circolavano, i nostri eroi – a titolo informativo: Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein e Connie Springer – avevano deciso di fare dell’Horror l’ultima tappa del loro sabato sera alcolico.  
Si trattava di una decisione importante, in quanto nessuno di loro aveva mai osato entrarvi, come del resto tutti i loro compagni di classe, fatta eccezione per Mikasa Ackerman, che da allora veniva guardata con timore reverenziale dai compagni di scuola.

Eren fu il primo a compiere il passo rivoluzionario. Letteralmente. Aprì la pesante porta di legno e poggiò il piede sul gradino che conduceva all’ingresso ad arco del locale.  
L’illuminazione era parecchio scarsa, l’aria pesante e impregnata di alcool, e ai muri erano fissati altoparlanti che diffondevano nello stretto corridoio le note di O Fortuna ad un volume inquietantemente alto.  
Non appena Eren ebbe varcato la soglia, un ragazzo dall’aria rassegnata gli si parò davanti.  
\- Scusate, ma devo controllarvi i documenti, a meno che non siate qui per i frappè. Immagino che non siate qui per i frappè, però. – bofonchiò Bertholdt Hoover, il cui nome era noto perché appena diciottenne era stato assunto da Keith e, con il tempo, era riuscito a preparare un Colossal Titan quasi all’altezza di quello del suo mentore.  
Armin sorrise calorosamente. – Oh, sì, io sono qui per il fr… - fece per dire, ma fu zittito da una gomitata di Connie, che gli intimò di tacere perché non era il momento di fare amicizia.  
Una volta passata l’ispezione di Berholdt, i fantastici quattro furono liberi di entrare nel paradiso proibito di ogni adolescente, che a dire la verità somigliava più ad un inferno, grazie agli addobbi a tema _halloweenesco_ che Keith aveva usato per tenere fede al nome del posto. Su una parete di pietra spiccava il dipinto un po’ sbiadito di quello che nell’immaginazione del proprietario doveva essere il gigante colossale del cocktail, ovvero un bestione alto fino al soffitto tutto ossa e muscoli e niente pelle, simile ad uno di quei manichini utilizzati durante le lezioni di scienze per spiegare l’anatomia umana.  
\- Paura, Jaeger? – bisbigliò un Jean piuttosto ubriaco all’orecchio di Eren, che, orgogliosamente quasi sobrio, era più interessato a cercare un tavolo libero in mezzo alla folla di ragazzi sbronzi che strillavano e ridevano a voce alta.  
Al bancone, Keith, occhi infossati e volto rugoso, scrutava la massa urlante di gente e ostentava un’espressione truce, capace di spaventare chiunque non avesse una discreta percentuale di alcool nel sangue. Per fortuna, tre dei quattro impavidi giovani non avevano nulla di cui preoccuparsi, motivo per cui mandarono in avanscoperta l’unico sobrio.  
\- Devo prima consultare il menù. – disse solennemente Armin, avvicinandosi al cartellone appeso alla parete.  
L’entusiasmo dei compagni non aveva scalfito le sue buone intenzioni, e l’obiettivo di uscire pulito e lucido da quell’impresa gli brillava davanti agli occhi come una stella luminosa. Scrutò a lungo la lista di frappè – che contava soltanto tre voci: Green Unicorn, Wings of Freedom e (Guns’n’)Roses – e, dopo essersi avvicinato con una certa titubanza a Keith, sfoderò un sorriso a trentadue denti e ordinò un Wings of Freedom e tre Colossal Titan.  
\- Tre Colossal Titan? Siete sicuri, dannati? – fu la risposta sarcastica dell’uomo, mentre Armin annuiva freneticamente.  
\- Non è un po’ esagerato? – gridò Connie in quello che a lui invece sembrava un sussurro inudibile.  
Eren, Armin e Jean si fecero prontamente indietro, in tempo per vedere Keith che con un balzo felino superava il bancone e agguantava il colletto della polo firmata di Connie, lo fissava negli occhi con uno sguardo assassino e, accostando il proprio volto a quello del ragazzo tremante, gli piantava un secchissimo “No.”  
Nel locale calò all’improvviso il silenzio, rotto solamente dal suono limpido di una tazzina poggiata sul legno. Eren si voltò con estrema lentezza verso la fonte del rumore e per un istante i suoi occhi incrociarono le iridi grigie di un uomo seduto a gambe incrociate al tavolo accanto a loro. Tavolo vuoto, nonostante fosse da sei.  
Eren aprì la bocca e la richiuse.  
\- Li volete questi drink, dannati? – ringhiò intanto Keith, senza staccare le mani dalla maglia di Connie, che stava sperimentando un’entusiasmante esperienza post-mortem.  
\- Li vogliamo! – tuonò Jean, mettendosi sull’attenti senza motivo. Il re dell’Horror, apparentemente soddisfatto da quella risposta, mollò il colletto di un Connie dagli occhi sbarrati e, tornando dietro il bancone, cominciò a mischiare liquidi provenienti da bottiglie troppo sudicie perché se ne potesse leggere l’etichetta. Il tutto mentre Jean lanciava ad Eren un altezzoso sguardo di vittoria e cominciava a preoccuparsi della loro sistemazione.  
\- Possiamo sederci qui, no? – grugnì all’uomo con le gambe incrociate, sottolineando con una certa ironia il “no” e indicando il tavolo con un gesto del braccio.  
Il tizio alzò gli occhi da quello che aveva l’aria di essere tè caldo e lo squadrò per un secondo. – No. –  
Jean, che aveva già scostato una sedia ed era sul punto di prendere posto, rimase un attimo immobile, prima di scoppiare a ridere, suscitando un’inspiegabile rabbia nel petto di Eren.  
\- Ti ha detto di no, forse sta aspettando qualcuno. – ribatté il ragazzo.  
L’alcool aveva il potere di renderlo sicuro di sé in maniera quasi innaturale. E anche di farlo arrabbiare, ma quello accadeva con molte altre cose della vita, per farla breve tutte, quindi non era una caratteristica degna di nota.  
\- Be’, - iniziò Jean, sul piede di guerra – non ha senso occupare un intero tavolo in un locale strapieno, giusto? Quindi ci sediamo. – E si stravaccò a gambe aperte sulla sedia di fronte a quella dell’uomo.  
\- Non che non ci sediamo. -, - No che non vi sedete. – esclamarono nello stesso momento Eren e lo sconosciuto, che prontamente lanciò un’occhiata fulminante al ragazzo dagli occhi verdi.  
Eren si sentì mancare. Valutò la possibilità che il tasso alcolico del suo sangue fosse davvero alto, perché non ricordava di essersi mai sentito così debole. Che fosse il caso di rinunciare al Colossal Titan? E perdere la sfida contro Jean? Mai.  
\- Eren, ma che cazzo dici? Siamo finalmente riusciti ad entrare qui dentro, abbiamo iniziato a bere, mi hai promesso di mostrarmi la tua incredibile resistenza e ora lasciamo perdere perché un nano fa il bullo e non ci lascia il posto? Hai paura che io vinca, eh? –  
Tutto quello che Eren recepì della battuta di Jean fu la parola “nano”, che lo spinse subito a posare lo sguardo sulle gambe del tizio per stabilirne approssimativamente la lunghezza. Misurazione che fu ben presto dimenticata e che lasciò spazio ad una sincera ammirazione e, inutile negarlo, ad un moto di eccitazione alla vista dei muscoli allenati e tesi sotto i pantaloni aderenti che il nano indossava.  
\- Spiegami perché vuoi che faccia il bullo con te, moccioso del cazzo. – domandò in tono annoiato l’uomo, massaggiandosi distrattamente una coscia.  
Eren si chiese se per caso si fosse fatto male, poi si chiese anche come sarebbe stato poterla massaggiare al posto suo. In imbarazzo, si voltò in fretta verso Armin e agguantò il bicchiere colmo di roba rossa con sfumature grigiastre che l’amico gli stava porgendo. Ad un passo da loro, Connie reggeva il proprio drink valutando la situazione e cercando di decidere se la discussione con Keith gli fosse bastata o se fosse il caso di iniziarne un’altra per seguire in battaglia Jean.  
\- Perché siamo in un locale e abbiamo il diritto di sederci proprio come ce l’hai tu. – replicò il ragazzo in un impeto di buon senso.  
\- Mi sembra una buona argomentazione, - rispose il nano – infatti non vi sto impedendo di sedervi. Ho solo detto che dovete levarvi dalle palle. –  
La mente di Eren estrapolò dal contesto la parola “palle” e prese a vagare verso lande inesplorate e piene di meraviglie.  
\- Vedi altri posti, nano? Perché a me non sembra, quindi, a meno che tu non voglia che ci mettiamo sul pavimento, dovrai farci sedere qui. – gracchiò Jean, in cerca del supporto dei compagni.  
\- Non vedo perché la vostra sistemazione dovrebbe essere un mio problema. –  
\- Perché non ci stai permettendo di sed… oh, vaffanculo! Mi sto addirittura facendo intimorire da un fottuto nano che è fuori il sabato sera a bere tè! – gridò Jean al limite della pazienza.  
\- D’altro canto, non vedo perché il mio tè dovrebbe essere un _tuo_ problema, moccioso. –  
Eren avrebbe voluto che quel tè fosse un _suo_ problema. Ad essere sinceri, avrebbe voluto che tutto ciò che riguardava quel tizio sconosciuto fosse un suo problema. Tirò un lungo sorso disperato dalla cannuccia e, preso alla sprovvista dal gusto intenso – a voler essere riduttivi – del drink, tossì e sputacchiò tutto quello che aveva cercato di bere. Addosso al nano.  
La ruga che corrugò la fronte del tizio e il color porpora che tinse le guance del ragazzo furono un tutt’uno.  
\- Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto! – strillò Eren, mentre il panico s’impossessava di lui e Jean si spiaccicava una mano sul volto.  
Eren, incerto se poggiare il bicchiere sul tavolo e aiutare lo sconosciuto a pulirsi o fuggire a gambe levate lanciando il cocktail per terra, rimase immobile, mandando all’uomo sguardi disperati.  
\- Levatevi di torno. – fece lui, con la stessa voce distaccata di prima.  
\- Non volevo, non volevo davvero! – continuò Eren, sull’orlo delle lacrime.  
\- Mio dio, Jaeger, ora piangi? Con chi cazzo sono venuto in questo posto? A vedere un idiota che sta qui a bere il tè, oltretutto. –  
Connie decise che era un ottimo momento per intervenire. Non per tirare fuori Eren da una brutta situazione, non per trascinare Jean via o, perlomeno, per togliere dalle mani di Armin i due bicchieri che continuava a reggere senza nemmeno bere il frappè. No, nessuna di queste opzioni.  
\- Già, pensa te! Uno viene nel locale più fico di tutta Trost, di sabato sera, a bere tè! – E rise sguaiatamente.  
\- Ragazzi, basta! Abbiamo già dato abbastanza fastidio a… a lui, possiamo andarcene? – implorò Eren, senza essere preso in considerazione nemmeno un po’.  
\- Dai, oh, sta bevendo il _tè_! – Connie rincarò la dose, ma fu interrotto da una mano che si serrava ad artiglio sulla sua spalla. Keith in persona, con il grembiule macchiato addosso, aveva lasciato il posto di guardia dietro al bancone.  
\- Ora moriamo. – sospirò Armin, e si decise a prendere una sorsata dal suo frappè per celebrare il decesso imminente – Oh, wow, è buonissimo! –  
\- Grazie, dannato. – fece Keith, che era famoso per il suo formidabile udito, poi si rivolse all’uomo con la tazzina. – Ti stanno dando fastidio, Levi? –  
E allora il nano sollevò il capo e fissò intensamente il proprietario negli occhi. Questo bastò a farlo indietreggiare con estrema lentezza e a rispedirlo dritto a preparare drink. Persino Jean si lasciò sfuggire un grugnito di ammirazione.  
Levi. Levi. Levi Levi Levi Levi. Eren era definitivamente scivolato in un abisso di colori pastello e unicorni verdi che lo portavano su, su fino alle nuvole, fino alle galassie e ancora oltre. L’incontro con le popolazioni aliene gli fu precluso da Armin, che, posato il cocktail di Jean di nuovo sul bancone, gli stava tirando con insistenza una manica. – Non è meglio se ce ne andiamo? – mormorò.  
Nel frattempo, Jean si era alzato dalla sedia facendo un gran casino e rovesciandola per terra.  
\- Adesso basta! – gridò. – O ti levi dal cazzo o ti ci facciamo levare noi! –  
\- E come? – ribatté l’uomo, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
\- Cazzo, stai bevendo tè! Cazzo! – fu la fondamentale aggiunta di Connie.  
\- Ragazzi, lasciatelo stare! – intervenne Eren con voce appassionata.  
Il nano sospirò e smise di sorseggiare il tè, che nel mentre si era raffreddato.  
\- C’è una cosa che mi fa davvero schifo, sapete? Più di una, in realtà, ma questo è un altro discorso. Al momento, quello che mi sta facendo veramente incazzare è il fatto di aver ordinato un tè caldo e di trovarmi davanti del tè gelido. Per colpa di un gruppo di ragazzini deficienti e gasati perché stanno bevendo alcool per la prima volta nella loro vita. –  
\- Non è la prima volta! – tentò di giustificarsi Connie, ma non fece in tempo ad iniziare la lunga lista delle sue sbronze che Levi si alzò con una velocità impressionante e afferrò il collo della sua polo con molta più violenza di Keith. Con un pugno allo stomaco ben assestato, fece volare il ragazzo sul pavimento ai piedi di Armin, che indietreggiò fulmineo per evitare di essere urtato e di rovesciare il frappè. Aveva sempre avuto ben chiare le proprie priorità.  
\- Tu sei solo stupido. – disse in tono pacato l’uomo a Connie, che giaceva tremante sulle mattonelle sporche in mezzo ai cocci del bicchiere del suo Colossal Titan, massaggiandosi la pancia. – Invece tu – e si rivolse a Jean – sei stupido e fastidioso. –  
Gli si avvicinò, mentre il poveretto cercava di scappare, e gli agguantò un polso, torcendogli il braccio e immobilizzandolo. Dopo avergli lanciato un’occhiata gelida, Levi alzò in un lampo la gamba e gli piantò il ginocchio nel cavallo dei pantaloni.  
Jean si piegò contro la parete e scivolò piano a terra, il volto contratto in una smorfia di dolore insopportabile, prima di ritrovarsi i capelli fradici a causa di una pioggia di tè freddo, che, come poté constatare dalle gocce che gli scivolarono fino alle labbra, era per il 90% rum.  
\- Per quanto riguarda te… – continuò calmo Levi, camminando lentamente verso Eren. Il ragazzo, per quanto fosse rimasto impressionato dalla furia del piccoletto e dalla fluidità dei suoi movimenti, decise di serrare le palpebre e pregare gli extraterrestri che non aveva potuto incontrare perché gli risparmiassero una fine atroce.  
Probabilmente gli omini grigi decisero di negargli la loro clemenza, perché si sentì trascinare verso il basso dalla presa sul collo della sua T-shirt e, subito dopo, avvertì una bocca premuta contro la sua. Disorientato e abbastanza traumatizzato, spalancò gli occhi per ritrovarsi davanti quelli socchiusi di Levi.  
Prima che potesse rendersene conto, una mano ferma gli era salita lungo la schiena e lo stava spingendo sempre di più contro il petto di Levi. Abbassò di nuovo le palpebre e, in balia di quel mezzo sorso di Colossal Titan, strinse le braccia attorno alla vita dell’uomo, ricambiando il bacio e schiudendo le labbra per lasciar entrare la sua lingua.  
Non aveva avuto tempo per immaginarsi un simile scambio di effusioni, ma, se lo avesse fatto, di certo lo avrebbe immaginato proprio così, calmo e al tempo stesso incredibilmente passionale.  
L’improvviso allontanamento di Levi lo riportò alla realtà e si trovò a fissare confuso l’uomo, che lo scrutava di rimando con espressione indecifrabile. – Per quanto riguarda te, non osare mai più pensare che io abbia bisogno di essere difeso, moccioso. – disse, per poi allontanarsi a passo svelto e bloccarsi di nuovo nel mezzo della sala. – Keith, metti tutto sul mio conto. – aggiunse e si fece largo tra la folla ammutolita che gli stava intorno, complimentandosi silenziosamente con Keith per la dose di alcool che doveva aver mischiato ai primi tre tè corretti, tale da fargli baciare uno sconosciuto in un locale strapieno.  
Lo sconosciuto in questione, intanto, era rimasto immobile senza il coraggio di muovere un muscolo. Con estremo garbo Armin gli strattonò di nuovo una manica e si schiarì la gola. – Forse dovresti seguirlo. –  
Allora, come risvegliato da un coma, Eren si scosse e, lanciando sguardi frenetici e disperati ai suoi amici e a Keith, si lasciò andare alla scarica di adrenalina che gli stava percorrendo il corpo e corse come il vento verso l’uscita dell’Horror, incurante di tutti gli avventori che stava rischiando di travolgere, tra cui il povero Bertholdt, che si spostò rapidamente per non cadere a terra.  
Investito dall’aria gelida del mondo esterno, Eren, dopo alcuni istanti di puro terrore, individuò la figurina già lontana di Levi e si lanciò all’inseguimento. – Levi! – urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, impedendosi con tutte le forze che aveva di pensare alla scemenza che stava per fare.  
Levi si arrestò e si voltò, poi aspettò tranquillamente che il ragazzo lo raggiungesse trafelato.  
\- Sì? –  
\- Possiamo… - Le difese di Eren crollarono e la consapevolezza delle proprie azioni lo investì come un tir. Possiamo cosa? Stava sul serio chiedendo un appuntamento ad uno sconosciuto irascibile incontrato in un locale? Uno sconosciuto che probabilmente lo considerava un idiota e che lo aveva baciato per farsi quattro risate con gli amici e con Keith. Magari però di amici non ne aveva. Magari Keith lo trattava bene perché era terrorizzato dall'idea di finire con i testicoli fracassati e del tè in testa. Magari lo aveva baciato perché si sentiva solo.  
O forse lo aveva baciato perché voleva effettivamente farlo. No, impossibile. Possiamo cosa?  
La testa iniziava a fargli male e tutto l’alcool che aveva bevuto stava vorticando nel suo intestino. Si domandò se la faccia gli stesse diventando verde.  
\- Sì? – ripeté Levi, il sopracciglio di nuovo alzato.  
Eren abbassò lo sguardo e rimase a fissarsi le scarpe con sconfinato interesse.  
\- Tu rimani qui a pensarci, eh. Se t’interessa, io vengo all’Horror ogni sabato sera. Ci si vede. – disse Levi, senza che il suo tono venisse minimamente alterato dalle parole che aveva appena pronunciato, e si allontanò a passo spedito.  
Eren, ancora più in shock di prima, allungò un braccio per appoggiarsi al muro e non cadere per terra e si chiese sinceramente se non li avesse incontrati davvero, gli alieni.


End file.
